


15 días de drabbles y OS

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: 15 textos de fanfiction, ya sea drabble, one-shots o viñetas. Todos son fanfic, obviamente. Espero que los disfruten, dejen hermosos y preciosos kudos y también un comentario. Porque los comments son siempre muy lindos ♥♥





	1. Drabble del personaje favorito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Como siempre, hay que mencionar que nada me pertenece. Es un fic hecho por un fan para fans.

Isaac Lahey podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que su padre le había dado alguna muestra de cariño después de que su madre murió, y aún así, le sobrarían dedos. 

 

Tal vez el que Derek le ofreciera la mordida fue una buena idea, porque gracias a ello, tuvo que encontrar un ancla. Y su ancla fue su padre. Su padre, y aquella vez en la que le enseñó a andar en su bicicleta cuando tenía siete. 

Aún puede recordar la risa de su papá cuando le dijo que no veía con el casco. Aún puede recordar las veces que le besó las rodillas en un intento de aliviar el ardor al rasparse por caerse de la bici. Aún puede recordar el olor a comida casera que su mamá preparaba aquellas tardes, y que inmediatamente invitaba a sentarse a comer a su padre, su hermano y a él.

 

Aún puede recordarlo, y también puede recordar las veces que gritó pidiendo ayuda desde el sótano. Aún recuerda la risa malvada de su padre. Pero entre todo eso, los recuerdos felices siguen ahí, y es a lo que trata de aferrarse cada vez que los malos recuerdos le azotan.

 


	2. One-Shot de tu pareja favorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Derek pudiera describir a Stiles en una palabra, él probablemente diría que era su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, desgraciadamente, porque si fuera así, Sterek ya sería canon. En fin, espero les guste :)

Si Derek pudiera describir a Stiles en una palabra, él probablemente diría que era su hogar. Así, simple y llanamente, porque era la verdad. Con Stiles el sentido de la palabra hogar cobraba un sentido diferente, porque tu casa es el lugar donde vives, comes, te duchas y demás. Pero hogar, _su_ _hogar_ , era entre los brazos de Stiles, protegiéndose entre sí del frío de diciembre. Eran esos susurros y risitas que soltaban al estar tan juntos y sentir sus pieles tocarse tan íntimamente. Eran esas caricias en la cadera por el borde de los calzoncillos. 

 

Y diciembre era otra cuestión a la que Derek se había acostumbrado, ya que, desde que empezó a salir con su novio, las cenas de navidad no se hicieron esperar. Cada diciembre, y sin falta, Derek se plantaba en la casa de los Stilinski con una tarta de fresa entre sus manos, siendo recibido por el sheriff y por Melissa McCall. 

 

Y sus tradiciones de diciembre eran un enorme paso hacia la liberación de la culpa que sentía. Mucho antes de conocer a Stiles no celebró con su hermana la nochebuena o el día de navidad, ni el año nuevo. Tampoco acción de gracias. Claro que, con la llegada del castaño a su vida, todo eso quedó en el olvido. 

 

Sus silencios eran llenados por el ruido de la risa de su novio, que hacían eco en su departamento. Su despensa nunca estaba vacía, porque su novio se encargaba de comprar las galletitas de animalitos que tanto le gustaban para que pudieran sobrevivir a base de eso.

 

Su cama ya no estaba fría, sino todo lo contrario. Derek despertaba con la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Stiles junto al suyo. De sus labios nunca se iba ese cosquilleo al besarse. Porque besar a Stiles era como sentir fuegos artificiales en su interior. Asombroso. La manera en que el castaño gemía suavecito, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies para estar a su altura, le fascinaba de una manera increíble. Sobretodo cuando estaban tan cómodos en la cama, con la ventaja de que Derek podía explorar a placer el cuerpo de su novio.

 

Y es que el cuerpo de Stiles fue hecho para admirarse a toda hora; día, noche, amanecer y atardecer. Si por él fuera, nunca abandonarían la cama, tal vez sólo para comer y ducharse, sólo tal vez. El cuerpo de Stiles lo llamaba, le invitaba a besar cada pequeña porción de la cremosa piel repleta de lunares tan sensuales que le hacían agua la boca.

 

Y cada vez que se daba el lujo de adorar con sus manos y labios la piel de su novio, no podía evitar gemir ante la increíblemente sexy vista que el chico le daba, porque arquear la espalda de esa forma y gemir así, debería ser ilegal.

 

Lo mejor de todo, eran los sonidos de placer que Stiles soltaba. Las breves e incoherentes palabras murmuradas le ponían demasiado, porque ni siquiera en la cama era capaz de ocultar su personalidad, y eso le encantaba. 

Precisamente por esa razón, apreciaba cada "te quiero" que salía de la boca de su novio. Stiles tenía una manera muy particular de pronunciar el te quiero, porque su lengua tocaba con suavidad sus labios y las palabras salían como caramelo, dulces, de su boca. 

 

Pero también le aterraba el pensar que, tan repentinamente como se dio su relación, se acabara del mismo modo. Sin fundamentos, de repente, en un parpadeo. Si Stiles llegara a dejarle, Derek no se recuperaría, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

 

Stiles tenía todo su ser, toda su alma, a su disposición, y su precioso novio ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que sería capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero con tal de verle feliz o de protegerlo. 

 

¿Y si las noches donde su novio se tiraba en el sofá junto a él a ver Juego de Tronos mientras le acariciaba el brazo suavemente se acabaran? ¿Qué haría entonces? Porque Stiles tal vez lograría recuperarse, pero él no. Él le había entregado a su pequeño chico todo lo que le quedaba de amor. Todo él ahora le pertenecía a Stiles. 

 

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, lograra superar sus inseguridades. Alguien como Stiles no podría estar con alguien tan, pero tan roto como él. Le gustaba no pensar tan negativamente. Su novio le había contagiado el pensar positivo, pero es que a veces era inevitable, muy difícil de obviar. Así que sólo se limitaba a sacudir de su cabeza esos pensamientos y esperar a que su novio llegara de la escuela con su alegría y energía inundando toda su casa.

 

Y cuando lo hacía, sentía ese nudo en su garganta de la emoción. Sentía su pecho llenarse de calidez al verlo entrar por la puerta con su camisa de cuadros y sus skinny jeans, jugando con las llaves de su jeep intentando no olvidarlas en la mesa de su casa. 

 

Porque siempre que eso pasaba, que eran todas y cada una de las veces que llegaba al loft, tenía que regresar por el ascensor, y eso significaba distraerse con los labios de Derek. Y es que esos labios estaban hechos para el pecado.

 

Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que su novio le estampara contra la pared y le comiera la boca, mientras jugueteaba con el elástico de sus calzoncillos, que sobresalían un poco de sus jeans. Derek podía sentir las yemas de su dedos picar por las ganas de querer tocar su piel tan suave al tacto y tan deliciosa al probarla.

 

Derek se dejaba llevar por su instinto, por las ganas de juntar su piel con la de Stiles, y por el amor que sentía hacia su novio. Se dejaba llevar también por los gemiditos que el chico soltaba en su oído y las lamidas tan sensuales que dejaba en el lateral de su cuello. Todo esto le llevaba a consentir de la mejor forma que podía al chico, rogando porque nada de esto terminara nunca. Porque Stiles era su hogar, y lo sería siempre. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: listo ;) ✔

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi Lana preciosa por mostrarnos una fotito con los retos que debemos hacer. Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
